Forbidden Chemistry
by Daka-san
Summary: After long five years of waiting, Shin has finally came back, and Yamkumi excited as ever. But why does she bother to pay a visit to his house? Why does she feel afraid? Yamkumi, inside has a message to tell him, will she be able to do so? Oneshot.


**Forbidden Chemistry (One shot.)**

Yamkumi eyes stared at the floor she was on. She was scared, determine, and frighten. But that wasn't the girl she knew of herself. She was strong, brave, powerful. But she was feeling the opposite. Instead, she felt like a helpless little girl staring at the damned door. She smoothed her hair a bit and took in deep breaths. She took off her glasses, and pulled her pigtails down. She could almost hear the dramatic music going on in her head, and she smiled. She was ready. Her hand slowly reached the door knob, every heartbeat crushing her chest, she closed her eyes and felt the cold knob...

-click-

Yamkumi opened her eyes noticing that she wasn't the one opening it. It was Sawada.

Shin's held a surprised expression on his face. He didn't know how his face looked but he knew how he felt inside. It's probably been five years since he've seen his teacher or whatever, far too long for his likings. He knew that he probably haven't changed much, comparing his eighteen year old self that he last saw her, to his twenty-four year old self now, he wondered if she even recognized him.

'S-shin?'

Yamkumi's innocent eyes oogled him. This wasn't her first time seeing him, but why did she felt so hot suddenly?

'I mean, oops, Sawada.'

She gave a small bow and looked up at him. His gaze was, well, expressionless. The only gaze she couldn't read.

Shin simply nodded and opened the door wider.

'Come in.'

He gestured inside. Yamkumi nodded but she didn't move. She was too mesmerized by how handsome Shin looked. But she snapped back into reality, and walked inside.

Shin on the other hand, notice the intense staring, he couldn't help but giggle.

Yamkumi walked in slowly, as if it was the first time being in his house. It was still neat, or _as corrected, empty. _She took a seat infront of the coffe table, her back against the couch. She waited for Shin to lock the door, and for him to approach her. Her eyes didn't move from his every movement, and slowly, they meet eye to eye. Shin started back, his eyes capturing hers. He felt a bit love sick before, but he had so much to tell her.

Both humans inside the room didn't move, but their souls bonded, their hearts filling up the emptiness that has been made over the years.

Shin cleared his throat and asked casually,

'So why are you here?'

Yamkumi suddenly shot her head up and stared for a moment, Shin, looking down, trying to avoid her stare.

'Umm... uhh... Oh yeah! I think Kuma told me that you've came back from Africa! How was it?'

Yamkumi kept a smile on her face, trying to calm herself.

Shin slowly looked up to stare at her. Yamkumi felt a bit embarrassed, so her eyes began to wander.

Shin slowly began to smirk a bit and giggle.

'What's so funny?' Yamkumi shot back. She didn't really shout, but she intended to make it sound jokingly.

Shin just shook his head, but the smile on his face was still there.

'Wipe that smile off your face Sawada!' Yamkumi smiled and stood up, she whipped her arm out to punch him playfully, but she was stopped.

Shin had caught her fist, and had pulled her closer to him.

Everything was going to fast for Yamkumi's own good. She began to feel the hot feeling in her chest, and she felt his. His body was warm, and she felt protected inside

'Those five long years...' The words came through Shin's mouth like a whisper, his mouth against her warm ear.

'Were long enough for me to realize how it feels to be a teacher. To have the strength to change someone, to teach someone. I felt,... happy. Seeing those faces every day, it was like they were my own children. I felt like their farther, guiding them through life, teaching them everything...'

He paused a bit, Shin face began to move back to see Yamkumi's. She was content in a away, and he decided to continue.

'Everything that _you've _taught me.'

Yamkumi's lips melted into a warm smile that made Shin feel good.

She began to move her hands to Shin's hair and she began playing around with it. She then moved her hand down to his face, she then started stroking his cheek. They were warm and smooth, the smoothest skin that her hand's have ever layed on.

Shin smiled, and moved away from her. Yamkumi suddenly felt hurt for some odd reason. _Why though?_ She thought. _Do I.. Do I have feelings for him?_ Yamkumi watched as Shin move around her and she moved forward, making the table move as well. Yamkumi, by instinct, turned around and saw Shin's face not more than a centimetre away. Her face changed and she was suddenly caught off surprised. She never felt this way before.

Than it suddenly hit her. She did like him.

Maybe it wasn't 'love at first sight.' Nor was it 'a crush'. It was maybe just... time. Time had made her reflect on the past, the time on her students. And Shin... He made her heart beat wild.

The whole entire reason she was at his house was because...

'Shin I..'

Yamkumi began to talk but was stopped by Shin's gentle finger. A evil like smile crept onto his face.

'Those five years...' The words were quickly being spilled out of his mouth.

'Were too long to be away from you... Yamkumi. I've came to realization that while I was in Africa... I've fallen for you.'

That hit the target in her heart.

Small tinny tears spilled out of her eyes, her eyes full of sadness, but truth.

Shin smiled, and started to wipe away the tears that were coming from her eyes.

'Don't cry...'

He started to move in closer, so that no room was blocking them, their foreheads were touching. Shin moved his delicate lips down Yamkumi's face, and sensation filled him up. She could sense that he was simply playing with her, so she stood still. As his lips began to grow near to hers, she lifted her face up, and her lips got to his first.

_Victory. _Yamkumi thought as she kissed him, she felt victorious for kissing first. The kiss was gentle, and she wanted it to be like that, but Shin pulled her closer, it was his turn to make a move. Yamkumi was caught off guard, but slowly went in rhythm. Yamkumi was totally surprised at how a good kisser Shin was, but she guess that it wasn't his first kiss anyways. As booth heads move back to catch a breath, a thought shot back at her. Yamkumi's eyes began to water a bit, but Shin's mouth was to her ear again.

'What's wrong?' His voice was sincere, but they were trembling for the worst. He quickly made a side comment, 'This is my first kiss by the way.'

Yamkumi smiled at that, but she moved her head disagreeing. Her eyes looked back at him, 'Aren't you still my student?' Yamkumi felt guilty for her sudden action.

But this statement didn't make Shin flinch at all. He evened smiled.

'For your info missy, I'm no long a 'studnet.' I'm 24. An adult. And besides, I have students now too. So we're equal.'

Yamkumi nodded but she still didn't let the problem fly.

'But, to me, in a teacher's eyes... You're still a caterpillar, a kitten, a-'

Shin silence her by planting a small kiss on her cheek.

'I know how you feel. But try to think of it this way. We're both a leagel age right?'

She nodded

'We're both responsible for our actions, and we're mature, right?'

She nodded again.

'And we're both _in love_ with each other right?'

She simply stared at him, and let the statement go through her. _In love._

She shook her head and tears began to fall, but they weren't sad ones, but _joyous _ones. With all her might, and without thinking, she jumped on him and they both landed on the couch laughing. Yamkumi cried and laughed in his chest, and Shin smoothen out her hair, giving her small kisses on her head.

'Took you long enough baka.' He teased, but he was still laughing when Yamkumi hit him playfully on his arm.

'Shut up.' She replied. She was still laughing until their heads were meeting again.

'That hurt you know.' Shin said sarcastically.

'Oh I'm sorry. I never knew you became a wimp during those five years.' She smiled at him.

'Could you give me a kiss? That would make it better.' He laughed, expecting another hit on the arm, but instead he got what he asked for. Yamkumi's delicate lips touched his, and he began the flowing chemistry with her. The loved that he and her shared together. Shin grabbed Yamkumi's head, their kiss turned into a sweet teaspoon of joy.

Their long ago relationship of 'Teacher and Student' was now, 'Girlfriend and Boyfriend.'

Finish.

**(AN: Hope you've enjoyed it =]. I love Gokusen, and this couple. Hope you guys too. X])**


End file.
